


Losing Myself

by Tigressiswoke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trigger Warnings, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressiswoke/pseuds/Tigressiswoke
Summary: This is Langst. Lance is feeling depressed and isn’t sure what to do anymore until a certain someone comes knocking on his door.





	Losing Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is Klangst kinda of there’s fluff too.

I often look at the distorted mirror that has taken too many hits from my bloody knuckles. It feels unreal to think that I am getting worse after all the progress I made back on earth. But now it has gone down the drain as I try to convince myself that I am still the same person I was back home. But the more I try the more I realize what a lie it is. Now I am scarred with memories of killing, not being good enough, and the weight of the universe on my shoulders. I can not help but think that I am far too young to be dealing with this. After all, I am a kid who got dragged in a war I did not want a part in. A sudden but gentle knock hits my door forcing me out of thoughts. I opened the door and Keith comes into my view. He starts to rub the back of his neck as he looks down on the floor and mumbles something incoherently. What?! I say trying to sound bored but it sounds like I am more tired than anything. He raises his head as he softly says I noticed you haven’t been coming out of your room to eat with us or to even talk. The only time you do is to train. It seems so unlike you and I want you to know that if something is wrong I am here for you to talk to. No matter the time or the place I will always be here even if it is a nightmare or something else. My heart fills with so much sadness and I want to break down at my knees and pour my heart out to him. Especially since my depression got worse, how I think the team doesn't need me, and the blood on my hands from everyone I have killed. But Instead, I feel tears threatening to fall as I pull him into a hug. Taking him by surprise as his body is hesitant at first but then relaxes as he returns the hug. Thank you I say hearing my voice start to crack towards the end. He sighs as he pulls me closer and whispers any time sharpshooter. 


End file.
